


Double //jensoo//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [16]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: Одна Ким — это неприятность, соответственно, две Ким — это двойная неприятность — притом совершенно неважно, кто из них первая, а кто вторая. Дженни с Джису друг друга стоят.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588





	Double //jensoo//

Одна Ким — это неприятность, соответственно, две Ким — это двойная неприятность — притом совершенно неважно, кто из них первая, а кто вторая. Дженни с Джису друг друга стоят.  
Лиса подписывает их обоих в телефоне одним контактом «Double Trouble» и старается не сильно смеяться, когда они ей звонят — или наоборот — но сколько бы усилий не было вложено, Лиса абсолютна плоха в этом. А чета Ким — ходячая катастрофа.

Лиса знает Дженни дольше и уже с первой их встречи младшая поняла, что добра не жди — они чуть не застряли в лифте, её новоявленная онни чуть не сломала микрофон в студии завалила пюпитр. И это за каких-то пятнадцать минут. Как Дженни умудрилась не развалить свою жизнь за пятнадцать на тот момент лет, остаётся для Лисы загадкой. Она начинает называть Дженни «катастрофа-онни», когда она разбивает чашку за ужином в тот день — кто-то из тогда трейни кричит в потолок-небо «ЧТО, ОПЯТЬ?» и закатывает глаза — это оказывается третья чашка на месяц.

— Ты плохо на меня влияешь — так говорит тогда Дженни, пока Лиса помогает ей собрать осколки — младшая в ответ только хмыкает, а потом смеётся искренне, потому что кто ещё на кого. Так начинается их дружба.

Джису удваивает количество мелких и не очень катастроф в общежитии и среди коллектива — а ещё количество выпиваемого белого чая, который, по стечению счастливых совпадений — Лиса в них не верит, но называть это как-то нужно — пьют только Ким.

Они, конечно, сразу находят общий язык — номер Джису находит место под именем «онни-катастрофа [2]» — пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде чем два ряда цифр сольются в одном контакте — но до этого случится много.

Для начала, обе Ким станут влипать в неприятности вместе — они валят друг на друга вину в мелких казусах, в которые оказываются втянуты волей судьбы или не себя из их катастрофической парочки, шутливо толкаются, причиняя друг другу ещё больше неудобств.  
Лиса удивляется, потому что им удается даже разрушить грёбаные законы физики, притягиваясь друг к другу — совсем не противоположности, но попробуй развести.

Они рушат все материальное, но незримое — никогда. Они прекрасны в группе, они заботливые онни, они строят отношения и так чертовски сильно любят друг друга и умудряются не разрушить вот то самое светлое между ними — чашки, подаренные Розэ и Лисой на их годовщину, разбиваются через неделю после самой годовщины почти синхронно, но никто уже не удивляется.

Лиса не спрашивает, что они делали, чтобы сломать кровать в комнате Дженни — ей абсолютно неинтересно, как им это удалось, потому что для этого проклятия Ким недостаточно — двойной порции, хотя, может вполне хватить.

Лиса с Чеён неустанно поддерживают порядок в доме и спасают предметы, вещи, мебель и домашних животных — смеются с идеального дополнения друг друга макнэ и онни-лайнов и ловят падающий из рук Дженни телефон — годы тренировок не прошли для Лисы даром. Рядом с Ким ничего не проходит даром — говоря Ким, Лиса имеет в виду любую из них обеих сразу — когда-то их именем назовут шторм или ураган.

А пока Лиса называет их имена, отчитывая за очередной сожженый ужин и заказывает пиццу — кто тут вообще старший?


End file.
